


Perhaps

by RoryChaze



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boromir Lives, Canon Divergence - The Lord of the Rings, Lord of the Rings - Star Wars AU, M/M, Yearning, my friend has me stuck on this AU and I don't even like AUs, soft touches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoryChaze/pseuds/RoryChaze
Summary: Obi-Wan has to delay taking a feverish Boromir back to Minas Tirith.
Relationships: Boromir (Son of Denethor II) & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Boromir (Son of Denethor II)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Perhaps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snaitf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snaitf/gifts).



“Move away, Obi-Wan, I am not dying!” Boromir batted his hand at a concerned—and hovering—Obi-Wan Kenobi.

“Perhaps not,” Obi-Wan gently pushed Boromir’s hand back down to the bedding and dabbed at his forehead with a cool cloth, “but your fever hasn’t broken, and you still look exhausted.”

Boromir’s eyebrows drew together, “I have sparred with ten men all while being feverish, just let me be.” He attempted to grab at Obi-Wan’s hand slowly patting him with the cloth, but Obi-Wan was obviously quicker and caught Boromir’s hand in his own. “You and your magics,” Boromir muttered as he turned his head away, caught on the warmth that was Obi-Wan’s hand.

Obi-Wan grinned slightly, “Yes, me and my magics. And me and my magics say you need rest, and food, and water.”

He started to stand from the bedside, but Boromir’s hand tightened and gave a slight tug back.

“Perhaps, you could go and retrieve those things . . . later?” Boromir said slowly, but was still facing away from Obi-Wan, and yet Obi-Wan could see his face redden.

Obi-Wan hummed for a second, still kneeling, "Perhaps I can wait until you're finally resting."

He watched Boromir attempting to ignore him for a second, making sure he truly didn't need sustenance before sitting back down.

“You don’t have to be so tactful in asking me to stay, you know.” Obi-Wan said quietly, “You are more than welcome to just ask.”

Boromir turned his head back to Obi-Wan a bit too quickly and had to blink a few times to dismiss the stars in his vision. “I would not … I do not want to take up the time of a person such as yourself. You always seem like you have much to do, and you do so with such purpose.”

Obi-Wan smiled softly at Boromir, “You’re not keeping me from any purpose, considering I don’t fully know what my purpose here is.” He patted Boromir’s hand, knowing that the man would not like thinking he was a burden, even if he never was or had been. “Currently, my purpose is here making sure you’re healthy and comfortable.”

**Author's Note:**

> SNAITF HOW COULD YOU MAKE ME CARE ABOUT THIS SHIP SO MUCH I DON'T EVEN LIKE AUS


End file.
